Amaranth
by SaturnMax
Summary: Amaranth - a beautiful never fading flower. Draco goes against Voldemort after a very disturbing conversation. He instead gives information to Harry, gaining protection from Voldemort in the process. HarryxDraco. Alternate 7th year. Draco pov.


A/N: This is a test on my first person writing. I have written a chapter of one of my novels in first person but I think I should practice some more. So I started this story. I know I have a few I haven't finished cough and I will get to it but I wanted to write this. Plus I write fanfics for fun so I don't want to have to be pressured by them. I have the whole of my future career (hopefully) as a novelist to get pressured by deadlines. Anyway please tell me what you think about this. REVIEW! I really need to know if I'm any good at first person.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Draco's POV.

Pairing: Harry/Draco, future Ron/Hermione and others which you will find out.

Amaranth – a beautiful never fading flower.

Sixth year different – Draco will explain most of what he thinks is valid.

Oh and Dumbledork is alive.

But important, Harry never dated Ginny (I really hate her!) because he never used the Felix luck thingy, so she didn't break up with Dean and Harry's '_stomach monster_' never existed. So yeah, Ginny is with Dean and Harry doesn't like red-heads named Weasel.

* * *

The most disturbing moment in my life? There are quite a few to choose from. Walking in on my father and Snape kissing in the receiving room in the manor. Walking into the dormitory and finding Crabbe and Millicent going at it on the floor was very disturbing, and when I say going at it I mean that in the most disgusting and horrific way possible. Just the thought of it gives me shivers. When I saw that I bolted out of the room and ran until I found a restroom. Needles to say I don't have to elaborate as to what happened then. Another was when I walked in on Pansy doing… promiscuous things on my bed in the dormitory, that time I just blanked and walked to the library to find a strong cleaning charm (which I used then made Blaise switch beds with me, just in case of cross-contamination.)

Anyway, the point is that I had seen a lot of very disturbing things in my life. Most involved me walking into a room at the wrong time. Unfortunately this bad luck hasn't stopped as what I just walked in on was _very_ disturbing and beats all of my other moments. I walked into my bedroom at the manor and found the Dark Lord going through my underwear draw. Now as it stands I knew that the snake beast had a certain, shall we say, affection for me but I hadn't thought this would happen. It would have been funny if I didn't know that the man was a few Knuts short of a Sickle, however I was aware of this fact and didn't know what to do. I just stood there looking at him. When I walked in he looked up from examining a pair of my best silk boxers and stared at me, a sickening lustful glint in his red eyes.

"My lord." I gasped out; in terror I wish to add. "I just came up to collect a book; I didn't mean to interrupt you." Like hell I didn't, who does that creep think he is?

Voldemort just continued looking at me as I walked up to my dressing table by my bed and pick up the novel I had been reading the previous night. When I turned around to leave I saw that the snake beast was approaching me. When he was a foot away from me he lifted up his hand and a pale bony hand touched my cheek. "You are very clever aren't you Draco?"

I nearly chocked at the sound of my name from that vile creature, I managed to hold it in and nodded my head. I looked down in what I hoped looked like a respectful gesture. "Yes my lord. I am second best in my year." I said in a submissive manner, I hope it sounded that way. I was never very good at playing that role, I don't bow to anyone.

"I was top of my year." The creature said. Well, good for him. "You have great potential." He grasped my chin in his hand and tipped my head from side to side, as if he was examining me. He touched me, he touched my face, and no one touches my face. It takes ages to cleanse and moisturise my face in the morning, to highlight my defined cheekbones and still not have a ghastly shine on any of my skin, to ensure that no spots appear on my visage like most teenagers have. And he _touched_ my face _twice_ with his filthy hands; Merlin only knows _where_ it had been. "A beautiful, intelligent pureblood." He whispered, I can only assume he was trying to impress me with his compliments. Like I already didn't know how great I was.

Trying to stay in role I blinked up at him. "I…I thank you my Lord." I said, faux-timidly. Maybe I should make my own brand on 'faux' emotions; they haven't failed me yet after-all. Though that was only a yet.

The beast nodded and ran his hand over my face _again_! It was really getting on my nerves now; he always had to touch me. I had of course decided to already go and stab him in the back first chance I got, but with the amount of _touching_ he kept doing was just strengthening my resolve to make the stab as painful as humanly possible (or in Voldemort's case, not so human.) I must say at this point I have known about Voldemort and his Horcruxes since his return. Surprisingly enough he told me about them himself. When he first started having an interest in me (when I was only fifteen I would like to add!) I was intrigued and I expressed a slight, very slight, interest in his future so I asked him how he can be so sure that he would live as a lot of people were out for his blood. He had an _insurance_ plan. That was all he would tell me in that encounter. The next time he came to the manor, yes he frequented there in the summer before my fifth year, I was ready to get my answers. I wore my best sexy clothes (you know, clothes bought for the pure intention of making somebody submit to your every whim because you look so damn good?) and made myself look irresistible. Of course when I asked more about his insurance plan he told all about it, that is after I showed how nice my arse was by bending over to collect a book I dropped. The main point was that I had found out a lot about the beast and so I could run my knife in hard. I know how to destroy his Horcruxes ("But how can you know they are safe, what if someone is able to destroy them."), I know what two of them were and that they were all in England so they can be near him.

I had decided last year after he asked me to kill Dumbledore that I would never bow to him. Of course the Christmas of sixth year I said to him (he was there during my holiday) that I didn't think I could do it because Potter was watching my every move. So he cancelled my mission. Though Potter still followed me everywhere I went, which was in a way charming. I liked having a stalker, made me feel special and fuzzy inside.

The main point was that he _keeps_ touching my face!

"You will look magnificent by my side." Say what?

I just looked at him. "Excuse me?" I said in shock.

He laughed. God that laugh was creepy, no real emotion in it. Just madness, which I personally didn't count as an emotion but generally gets lumped in that category as people don't know where to shove it. "My dear Dragon." He started; no one calls me Dragon unless they want something, one of those wants obviously being death by my hand. "I have decided to make you my consort. A beautiful being such as yourself shouldn't be used as a soldier, you deserve something better. So you will become my consort." Oh bloody hell.

"My Lord!" I gasped out, faux-astonishment and faux-pleased in place. "I don't know what to say. It's such a great honour to even be considered as someone worthy of being near you."

He was _touching_ me again! This time on my bear arm, stupid short-sleeved shirt! I looked down to where his hand was touching my arm, my skin only a few shades lighter in contrast. Am I really that pale? "You are _very_ deserving of the honour." I could almost taste his lust, it was stomach turning. "I will give you some time alone to process this. But do not fear I plan to give you every luxury in this world my dear Dragon." He let go of my arm, not soon enough for my liking, turned and left my room, closing the door behind him.

I stared at the spot he had been and shivered. I quickly glanced around making sure that there were no unwanted guests, such as spy's and house-elves (which are sometimes the same thing.) I then took my wand out from my boots, which were mid-calf length for the specific purpose of hiding my wand in them. When I had it in hand I cast a charm to make all of my belongings fly into my school trunk. Well the important ones, I couldn't possibly put them all in there as it was too small, but the things that I usually took to school I packed. Along with a lot of books, none of which were school related but were important for what I intended to do. I also made sure I had a healthy amount of Galleons, just in case.

After that was done I grabbed a jacket (muggle wear so I can get around easier once I left.) and headed for the only person I thought could help me, I grabbed my trunk. I believe he lives in Surrey, Little Whinging to be exact. Thinking of a place I knew there, one of Blaise's relatives lives there and I had visited with him once, I apparated out of Malfoy manor. Not many people knew this but the wards are set to allow blood relatives (and their spouses) to apparate in and out of it with no harm to the wizard. Lucky for me. Sometimes I have good luck, just not in going into rooms.

* * *

It was very sunny I decided quickly. I slipped my wand back into my boots so no muggle would become suspicious. I didn't know the exact location of Harry Potter's house but as the town wasn't that big so it shouldn't be too hard to find to find him. I exited the alley and walked to where I remember a park to be. It was midday when I reached the park; I sighed and went over to sit on the swing, dragging my trunk behind me. I took out the book I had taken from my room earlier and started reading it.

About an hour later I felt someone behind me. When I felt a fat hand on my shoulder I tensed up. "Hey," a voice whispered in my ear, "I haven't seen you around before. Care to have some fun?"

That was it. I was fed up with people _touching_ me and propositioning me. I turned around quickly and gave the boy a roundhouse kick to the chest which sent him sprawling on the floor. I held my hand to the side and steadied the swing to stop it from hitting me. I looked at the fat blonde boy on the floor and then to then to the group of boys behind him. All seemed fairly nervous; obviously no one had ever taken on the big boy before. Said boy stood up from the ground and held his fists in what I assumed was a fighting position, one that I have never come across before. "Big mistake blondie."

I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he sounded, honestly. "You're a blonde too." I said. It was completely true as well.

The fat boy then threw himself at me and lashed out with his fist. I carefully side stepped and moved around to his back. "I don't want to fight you." I really didn't, he was pathetic and not worth my time. I had been taught martial arts when I was younger, not to my fathers knowledge of course, my mother set it up in case I ever had to fight muggle's. I had always found it very calming and a good release. I scoffed as the boy nearly fell down again. I walked around the swing set and was about to pick up my trunk when I saw him still coming at me. I sighed and angled my leg so he ran into the sole of my foot instead. I watched as he doubled over once he impacted it. "Will you stop now?" I noticed I had dropped my book on the floor and bent over to pick it up. When I stood up again I felt to sets of arms grab one of mine each. When the fat boy stood in front of me looking very proud of himself I just glared at him. "You do _not_ want to do this. I have had a _very_ bad day."

"I don't care how bad your day has been." The fat boy then made the biggest mistake of his life. He reached up and touched my face.

I lashed out immediately. I used the two boys holding me as leverage and jumped up to kick him in the face. When they were stunned I wretched my arms away and chopped one in the neck, sending him to the floor and punched the other in the gut. I turned to see the fat boy trying to get up again. I jumped onto his back and grabbed one of his fat arms and twisted it around his back. He let out a pathetic whimper. "No one touches me!" I hissed in his ear. He nodded in understanding. Two of his cohorts were still standing as they hadn't done anything so far; one of them cracked his knuckles and walked towards me in what he must have thought was a menacing manner. "Continue foreword I dare you." I said casually. "Any closer and I will break his arm." The boy lifted his leg and took a step, I grinned and tightened my hold pulling the arm back slightly, and the pig boy (I decided to change his name as this was much more suitable) let out a squeal of pain. The boy stopped. "Very good."

"MALFOY!" I heard a very familiar voice yell out. I turned to my left to see Potter in all of his grubby glory. Did he get dressed in the dark or what? "Let go of my cousin!"

I looked down at the now struggling pig boy. "Your cousin? Are you serious?" I could not see the family resemblance, big pig boy against scrawny Potter, thought they did both have a significant lack of style. I shrugged and went back to the pig. "What have you learnt?" I threatened. He whimpered I pulled his arm again. "Tell me!"

"N-not … to … t-touch you!" He stammered pathetically.

"And?" I prompted.

"Not to fight you?"

I realised him and stood up, brushing my clothes. "Good. Now next time don't do either of those." I went to pick up my poor book, which had been dropped again. I then walked over to Potter, making sure to step on the pig boys back as I did so. "I came to see you, I need your help."

Potter scoffed and glared at me. Ouch, if looks could kill. "Why should I help you? Anyway you're probably working for Voldemort."

"Yes because psychopaths are so fun to be around." I sneered. Potter is so paranoid, honestly working for snake breath. But I was going planning to before, but that so doesn't count. "No, I want your protection from that beast. In return I have information for you."

"If its names of Death Eaters it's not needed." Potter crossed his arms and looked at me with stern eyes. Wow that looked hot on him. Shame about how he usually looks.

I just laughed at him. "Names are pointless, you don't get anywhere with names. Evidence is what counts against them. However that's not what I have on offer. Have you ever heard of a Horcrux?"

I saw Potter shiver and a flicker in his eyes. SO he knew about them then, and most likely they're connection to snake beast. "I have heard some things about them." He replied. Oh, like I'm falling for the innocent act.

"So you know that Voldy has seven of them then." I said. "Good, then I don't need to explain. I know what two of them are. And that they are all in England."

"How?" Potter asked suspiciously. Well at least he's cautious.

"He told me." A raised eyebrow at me. Yes Potter continue to be paranoid. A whole lot of good that will do you when I'm being sincere. "I have been working on manipulating him to tell me about his plans since he returned. Don't give me that look! I can do it! I found out about them two years ago."

"Okay then. I think we need to talk." Potter said slowly. I scoffed at him then picked up my trunk and followed him to his house. There I met a purple faced walruses and a horse lady. Really how can these be Potters relatives?

* * *

Really tacky room. It looked like a rubbish heap. Broken objects in shelves, a tiny bed and a full un-sorted desk. At least his clothes weren't strewn on the floor like in Theo's room (which was poor show for a Slytherin.). Potter and I had a 'talk', which was me telling him what I know, him making disbelieving noises but no really snide comments and he seemed to be considering what I said. Though I didn't mention the whole 'consort' business, and just told him I had had enough of the snake beast. He reluctantly let me stay the night, though there was yelling of the walrus man but once I threatened him with more then a drop-kick he settled down like a good walrus.

That night I was woken by hearing Potter moaning in distress. I was on the floor in a sleeping bag, it was exceedingly uncomfortable but I had to admit that at least I wasn't in danger in being molested. Which was a relief. Anyway, he was making a hell of a racket so I got up and checked on him. He was sweating and tossing in his bed. I reached out my hand and shook his shoulder gently. It didn't seem to make a difference so I did it harder and yelled "Potter!" He sat up and nearly bashed me on the forehead doing so. Flaming git.

He was looking around bewildered. No surprise there. When he finally decided to focus he was looking at me in what seemed to be pity. "You weren't lying to me about him liking you were you?" He said sadly.

"Of course not!" I scoffed at him. "What was that dream about anyway?"

"I have a connection to Voldemort." He gestured to his scar, which looked slightly inflamed. "I can sometimes see through his eyes. I just saw him enraged looking for his 'consort'." I winced at that, bad reflex. "Your father was there saying that he couldn't find you and that you wouldn't leave willingly. They think you have been kidnapped." He looked me over twice as if waiting for my reaction, when I was silent he continued. "He saw a picture of you on the mantle and I felt a wave of lust go through him. It was very disturbing." I bet it was.

I sighed and sat down on the side of his bed. "He told me before I left that he wanted me to be his consort." I admitted, he knew it anyway. "That's why I left. I wanted to anyway, but I thought I might have been able to gather more information about him. I got … scared. He wanted me by his side like some type of _trophy_! 'A beautiful, clever pureblood.' He called me. I may be all those things but I am _no ones_ trophy!" I winced and looked over at Potter, who seemed to be thinking. "You have no idea who disgusting it is to be looked at like you are a possession and not a human being. I have been looked at like that so many times. Nobody knows me, they don't care." I can't believe that I just told him all that! What am I? I must have gone insane.

"I know how you feel. All everyone sees is the-boy-who-lived. Most of my 'friends' use me to get closer to fame." He lifted his hand and touched my knee through my pyjama bottoms. I didn't hate the touch, I knew it was supposed to be comforting, and it kind of was. "I will protect you from him, don't worry." Who's worrying? "I won't let you have him. You can trust me." The funny thing is I felt I could trust him. At least enough to believe he would try to help me.

"Thank you." I whispered to him, I barely ever thank anyone so he had better be grateful.

He nodded and smiled at me. I could see every emotion on his face. Happiness, calm, pain, anger and a deep trust of others. The pain must be from his scar and the anger I felt wasn't directed at me, it was probably for snake beast. "We should go to bed." He said finally.

"Are you sure that you are alright? You won't go back into his head will you?"

"I shouldn't do. This doesn't happen very often." He frowned and I could see little lines appear on his forehead. I looked funny as his scar distorted. "It only really happens when he feels a strong emotion. He was _really_ angry that you left."

I hummed and studied his scar. "He can't see through your eyes can he?"

"I don't think so." He looked concerned. "Are you afraid he'll find out where you are?"

"Not really." I shrugged. "I don't think he'll be able to get to me anyway. After all you said you'd protect me. So now I have something between us." I smirked over at him.

He blushed, cute, and looked down at his duvet. "At least you have confidence in me I guess." He mumbled.

"I suppose I do." I stood up and went back down to my stupid sleeping bag.

"Goodnight, Draco." I heard him mutter.

I smirked and felt a wave of warmth go through me. Sweet little Gryffindor.

* * *

The night morning I woke up at about nine, when I looked over at the bed I saw Potter sitting crossed-legged on top of it drawing in a muggle notebook. I groaned as I sat up and stretched, I saw him watching me from the corner of his eye. "What have you got there?" I asked him.

"Morning to you too." He said petulantly. "It's just a drawing I'm doing. Nothing exciting." What would he be drawing? He can draw?

I shrugged and reached for my book which I had put next to the sleeping bag last night. Leaning against the wall I sat and opened to the bookmarked page. We sat in silence for about fifteen minutes until Potter stood up and walked to the door, he left silently then returned ten minutes later with a tray of food. He sat down opposite me and held out a plate with fried eggs and bacon on. "Here you go. I made it so it might not be all that good but hopefully it's edible." He laughed. I bookmarked my page, put my book down and took the offered plate with a nod. I cut a bit of the eggs off with my fork and started eating it. It was surprisingly good, more then good it made my mouth water and was ten times better then anything I had back at the manor. I ate it all with withheld gusto. When finished I put the plate down and smiled over at Potter, who was looking at me and I could tell he was waiting for a complaint.

I decided to be nice and tell him the truth. "It was very nice Potter. Thank you for go to the trouble of to make it for me." I said kindly.

He smiled and I swear I almost went blind. "At least I know that you won't starve now." Huh?

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Why the hell did I do that? "A token of my gratitude. You didn't have to take me in or give me food. You are truly one of a kind Potter." Yeah that's it.

The blush that spread over Potters face was very amusing. He then mumbled something about me getting changed. So I stood up, took some clothes and my toiletries bag from my trunk and went to the bathroom that I was shown to last night. After a shower, where I felt much more human and clean from, I brushed my teeth and changed into a pair of black jeans and a short silver top. I slipped on some black socks and brushed my hair till it tumbled softly over my shoulders, then left for Potter's bedroom. When I got there I saw him sitting on the sleeping bag with his notepad out again. I sat down next to him and tried to lean in to see his drawing but he closed the book giving me, what he must have thought, was a stern look. "Can I see it?" I tried asking.

"No." He answered promptly. Damn it, now I really want to know. Stupid curiosity.

"Please?" I tried again. Politeness works with Gryffindor's right?

"When I finish it maybe." He said instead. He got up and went over to his bed and opened his notepad again and continued drawing.

"I don't like waiting." I mumbled and went back to reading. After another half an hour I was fed up. "Let's talk." I suggested. Anything was better then this annoying silence. Not that I didn't love reading, I did practically all the time at the manor. But there I didn't have anyone to talk to.

"Okay…" Potter said slowly. "What do you want to talk about?"

I looked around for inspiration, finding none I said the first thing that came to my head. "What's your favourite colour?"

Potter looked stunned, and then smiled warmly. "Silver." He said calmly. "What's yours?"

"Black." I answered bluntly. "Now you think of something to ask."

His smile widened. "Are you gay?"

"Excuse me?" I said, flabbergasted.

"Well you are basically betrothed to another man. I'm just curious as to how much you would protest." He said as if it was all simple.

"Say I'm betrothed again and I _will_ hurt you." I threatened, honestly being engaged to that maniac. "I would rather die then be with that _thing_ for the rest of my life. And yes I would protest to him." I snapped, I calmed down and thought of his original question. "I do prefer males though. Just not that thing."

"Interesting Suspected as much though."

"What about you?" I said suspiciously.

"Hmm…" He hummed innocently. "I think I liked both."

I scoffed and looked around his room. "Your fan club will no doubt gain more male support if that gets out."

"I don't mind if it does." He sat back and crossed his arms. "The press will find out eventually if I date a man anyway." I got up and sat on the other end of his bed. "I really hate the press. I hate attention."

I laughed at that. "I love attention. From the right people."

"You always know the 'right sort' don't you." He stated.

Smirking I leaned in to him. "I know a lot about people. I can tell."

"Can you now?" He laughed. I really lit up his face.

"Yes." I answered immediately. "I'm intuitive like that."

He smiled and touched my arm. For some reason I didn't hate that, thinking on it last night I let him touch my leg. Strange. "I'm sure you are." He said kindly, oh now that was patronising. "Have you ever thought of your future?" He asked seriously, all traces of smiles gone.

"Yes. Though it keeps changing recently. When I was younger I had strange ideas of my future. What about yours?"

"I don't know if I will live to have a future. What with Voldemort and all."

I frowned, I really shouldn't do that it gives you wrinkles. "You will have one. You'll get rid of the snake beast and you'll live a long healthy life."

He gave me a small smile. "How can you be so certain?"

"You have to protect me. I need you alive to do that." I grinned at him, a real one. He was just so plaintive.

"Thanks." His hand moved from my arm to squeeze my hand. "I thought about being an Auror in the future, so I could keep helping people."

"You don't have to work for the ministry to help people." I said resolutely, I hated the ministry, they were (are) a bunch of bumbling fools.

"I know that." Potter said. "What do you want to do then?"

"When I was younger I wanted to be a dancer." I said a small smile on my face. I had lessons with a teacher in secret when I was ten. And I was very good if I do say so myself. But it had to stop before school started. "But my father wants me to continue the family business. Which is very boring."

"I would have thought something to do with potions." Potter had a shine in his eyes, which I didn't know what it meant. "But I can see you as a dancer; you have very long nice legs."

"Think my legs are nice do you?" I asked, I stretched out one of my legs and leaned back on my arms so I could point it at the ceiling, showing it off, which made the dark haired boy blush.

"Yeah." He coughed. "Very…defined."

I smiled and crossed my legs. "I do like potions though and I am good at it. But its not a challenge."

"How is being a dancer a challenge?"

"It challenges your body. And seeing how far you can push yourself." I smiled thinking about it. "And I also would get a lot of attention, which I said earlier I like."

Potter tipped his head to the side regarding me. "You're different then usual. I like you when you're not being a prat."

"Not surprising really. After all I am amazing." I waved the comment off. How wouldn't like me?

We ended up talking a lot that day. I sat on his bed opposite him and it was the first time in a long while where I could just talk and not be worried about my image. Potter was fun to talk to; I didn't have to be afraid. I truly trusted him. I knew he would protect me. The whole time we talked his hand was in mine and I wasn't irritated by his touch.

* * *

A/N: FIRST CHAPTER DONE!

I had a lot of fun writing this. It will get better in the second chapter. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!

I really like writing Draco like this, if you think he's not in character tell me. Though I think I did alright as he isn't really explained in depth and you can only see what he wants you to see. But yeah, REVIEW!!

Xxx

Oh. Btw. This is Harry Potter related but does anyone know where I can find any Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice fanfics, I can't find any on here and I was hoping someone may know of any decent ones. I really love the books and would be grateful if anyone knows of any fanfics. Thankies for your time.

xxx


End file.
